


The First Night

by QueenRen64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Honeymoon, Read, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely honeymoon, you and Kylo finally express your love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> So warning of a note, this really isn't graphic as it was my first lemon or what you want to call it. I'm really not one for writing these but I couldn't help but want to explore Kylo's "fluffy" side you can say and see how he would be with his wife. Enjoy though!

(Y/n) sighed as she laid her hand against a tree, staring upon at the night sky filled with stars. The sky was dark, full of twinkling diamonds shining at her. To her right view, though would be the Finalizer, hovering above the planet's surface. Still, it was beautiful in an awe way, like a ship departing, waiting for someone to come on aboard, a lover saying goodbye to his beloved to go home. It was something out of a book.

What made it more amazing was looking down from the sky, laid the view of a lake. The lake was wide with few rocks bumping up from the ground and grass flowing in. On the other side of the lake, laid a small patch of brown dirt, a tiny little beach rising up. There were also algae floating around, glowing a bit lime green. A bit farther down, seemed to be a floating village, huts made of wooden trees like tepees, all laying on wooden platforms, standing above the lake. The lake glowed with the reflection of the dark blue sky with illuminating diamonds.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, catching a whiff of the cool breeze swirling by her. There was also the smell of grass and flowers mixed in the wind.

She smiled, opening up her eyes to view the landscape one last time, taking a mental picture to forever hold in her memory.

She turned around but stopped to see someone else joining her. Before her stood her husband, dressed in his usual black robes and clothing. He appeared out of the shadows of the trees, the moonlight gleam of the other planet glimmering around his face. His black hair caught a streak of the light, radiating a luminescence. The same thing happened to his clothes.

"Enjoying the view, love?" he asked, genuinely.

(Y/n) nodded. "It's a beautiful place," she gasped. "I can't believe your grandfather would want to harm such a planet like this."

Her husband chuckled. "It was just an outpost upon the Death Star II," he said. "I'm sure though, if this place was destroyed, there would be others we could go to."

"Like Naboo?" (y/n) said, clasping her hands.

Her husband frowned. "You know I would love to but..."

She groaned but then nodded. "I know....you're afraid...of almost anywhere..."

He stood beside her. "A place like this is much more better than that. Naboo is populated. True, there are other areas on the planet we can go to...but I'm afraid they will signal upon our appearance there. Even though, that is not why we went there...besides, they pretty much left the place like it was, all abandoned...aside the Ewoks..."

"If only they knew this isn't the reason why we came here," his wife said, touching his arm. "At least, not for now. You do still promise me though that...this planet would be laid untouched...do you?"

Her husband nodded. "I promise."

She laid her head on his arm. "Of all the places I'd pick...it had to be where it all ended. I'm sorry for that."

"No worries," her husband said, hugging her. "I just want you to be happy. I'm willing to put that aside. That was a long time ago anyway. If anything, perhaps this could be our getaway place as well. It may be a reminder of the past, but that doesn't mean we should let it get to us. Instead, a promise to avenge our predecessors."

She nodded, yawning. He turned to her.

"Is someone getting tired?" he teased.

"Kylo, we've been doing nothing but exploring the whole place head to toe, searching for the Ewoks. Poor things. I'm sad to scare them away though."

She sighed again.

He kissed her head. "Doesn't help though that our ship is identical to what our forefathers had. Still, you must understand, they're not going to want to greet us since we're the enemies' children. Perhaps they relocated their village somewhere else too. Farther down from where it originally was. They did destroy some of the huts down."

He nodded towards a couple of trees where once Ewok huts stood.

She sighed. "I just wanted to see them..." She lifted her head up and pulled on his arm. "Shall we head inside?"

"It is late anyway," he said. "Let's go." He grasped her hand and led her back to an abandoned outpost, refurbished by the troopers and officers for the couple.

Upon his wife's request for their honeymoon, Kylo had made sure the outpost had looked like it was clean and new, powering up only the lights to see around the post. Sure, he could of maybe gotten some of them to make another one, but it would take time and it was better to save energy for something already built.

They walked inside and passed down a few corridors. They stopped at a set of doors. Kylo pushed a couple of buttons and they went inside.

(Y/n) looked to see it was the quarters that they had been sleeping in ever since they got here. Though, it looked a bit more lighter with the nightstand's lamp and somewhat...romantic than the other times she slept in there.

"Well, I'm going in," Kylo said, already making his way to the bed. He groggily walked over to it and plopped down. "Coming?"

"In a sec!" (y/n) said. She secretly tiptoed over to the closet, pulling out a familiar nightwear. Once it was on her, she patted it down, twirling around at the mirror closet, wondering if it looked similar to the night she had it on.

She giggled as she sneaked over to the bed, not caring if her husband read her mind. She just wanted to see his reaction again to his favorite nightgown.

Kylo turned around, already reading his wife's mind, as he saw the black, silky nightgown on her, picturing it the same way he saw it on their wedding night, the stunning, glow effect on her body, her face.

"I love it when you wear that," he purred. "It looks so lovely on you."

"What more better than to wear it than tonight?" (y/n) teased, cuddling next to him.

He ruffled his hand through her hair. "There's that glow again," he said, grinning at her face. "The same one I saw upon our wedding night."

"I don't think I'll fall asleep this time," (y/n) teased, petting her hand on his chest.

Kylo immediately kissed her lips. "I don't think you will," he chuckled, already getting on top of her, his legs straddling her as his hands held her face to kiss her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his back, one holding onto it while the other shuffled through his hair to align his lips with hers. His hands began to roam around on the nightgown again, feeling its silky touch one last time.

His mouth began to busy itself with hers while his hands soared over to its straps.

"Such a shame I have to take this off," he said, pulling down the straps.

"Why can't you just leave it on then?" (y/n) asked, curiously.

"Because then I won't be able to see you," he said, already pulling off the whole dress off her body, letting it fall to the floor. She laid in her bra and underwear now.

"Hey...wait, you're not..." she began. She was stopped by a pair of lips smashing against hers.

Again, the hands began to roam over hers, desperate to rid of the rest of the clothing. He dug his hands behind her back, unclipping the clasp, letting her bra slip off.

She laid before him with her breasts exposed. Her cheeks bloomed red as she laid an arm over them, quite embarrassed.

Kylo waved her arm away. "What's the matter, love?" he asked.

"It's just...erm..." (y/n) began. "I...I'm kind of embarrassed. I mean...you know..."

Kylo laughed. "It's all right, love. This is just a part of you. I'm not going to judge by what they are or what not. And like I said...I want to see you."

She turned to him. "As do I," she purred.

He smiled. "Then let me." He then slowly lowered his head toward them. With his mouth, he began to suck on the nipple, nibbling, while the other hand fondled with the other. He heard a moan escape from her mouth, gasping.

He then switched his mouth and hand over. (Y/n) let out a shaky breath, feeling the pleasure stimulate throughout her body.

She sighed as he let go.

Kylo glanced at the last article of clothing on her. He gently stroked it, watching her squirm and squeal from the overlapping waves of ecstasy assaulting her from his touch. His hand gripped onto it, pulling it off, laying it with the rest of the clothing.

His eyes widen at the sight of her. (Y/n) had now tried to cover up her full body, afraid to show herself to him. He pulled her arms away, wanting to see her. He gasped at her, seeing her full body before him, the moonlight delicately lighting all around her. She was his, a lovely dark angel married to him, his wife.

(Y/n) smiled at him. Kylo gently stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful, love," he said, eyeing her whole body. He held out his finger and softly petted her.

She moaned a bit at the touch, feeling the pleasure increase with each stroke. His finger then circled it around her opening, watching her gasp and lift her hips up to his touch. He added another finger in, playing with her still.

She felt her mind go wild, insane from the pleasing waves stimulate around her area. She wanted him so bad, wanted to feel him inside and explode in happiness.

She attempted to lift herself up to get at him but was forced down into the bed. "Nuh-uh, I'm not done yet," Kylo teased, adding another finger now. (Y/n) grasped onto the sheets of the bed, feeling herself beginning to burst any moment. She gasped as the fingers were pulled out, lowering her pleasurable levels. She moved her neck up to see her husband.

He snickered. "I love how you're squirming," he said. (Y/n) glared at him. "All right, my turn," she said. She was done with the teasing.

She quickly tugged at his robes, slipping it off like he did with the nightgown. He kissed her back, helping her slide it off. Finally, he was left in his underwear.

Just like he teased her, (y/n) cuddled his cock in her hands, fiddling with a certain area, driving Kylo crazy. He took a deep breath as her fingers raked along him. She smiled at this, exacting out her revenge.

He shook as she ran along him again. Kylo bit his lip as he forced his wife back onto the bed. He kissed her once more, hearing their gasps mix together.

He stopped to see himself standing above his wife. She grinned, comfortably positioning herself on the bed. He ruffled his hand through her hair, still taking in his wife's beauty.

"Do you want to..." he asked

She answered with a nod. "I do," she said.

He gulped. He knew this day was bound to come. The day when he and his wife would express their love to one another. Problem was he might...

"It's ok," she said, reading his thoughts. "It won't last long."

Kylo smiled. He was afraid to hurt her as hurting her physically was one thing but hurting to express his love...was another. He didn't want to see her in pain for something he wanted to express with her. Still, she consented with a nod of her head.

Slowly, he lined himself up at her entrance. He felt her fingers grip onto the edges of his underwear, sliding it off. He joined his fingers with hers, taking it all the way down.

(Y/n)'s eyes widen at the sight of his...her cheeks bloomed red upon fully seeing him. Kylo smiled and let out a little snicker, kissing her.

He smirked as he began to tease her, seeing her wiggle a bit from the near pleasure aligning at her entry.

(Y/n) sighed as she felt him go near her, the ecstasy levels rising up again.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Kylo," she breathed, gripping tightly again onto the sheets.

"Do you really want it?" he asked again, seductively.

"Please, Kylo."

"Hmm?"

"Please, Kylo. I want you. I want...you in me."

He grinned at his wife begging. "All right then," he snickered. He nudged his head against hers, whispering to her ears, "Sorry if it hurts." He then proceeded to enter inside her, slowly.

She groaned at the sudden burst of pain, grasping her hands on him tightly. Kylo's eyes widen at this and he thought for a sec to pull himself out until his wife put his head down to kiss him. He kissed her back, hoping to drive away the pain with the enjoyment of his lips.

He began to feel himself feeling good upon entering her. He glanced at her to see the same feeling she had, gazing up at him with a longing to continue. She nodded, smiling upon at the pleasing feeling.

Kylo knew what to do next. Gently, he rocked himself in and out, causing her to gasp and let out a moan. He felt the urge to thrust fast and hard, but he feared hurting her a lot with that so he took it slow.

(Y/n) felt her breathing begin to accelerate as she shifted her legs up, straddling his hips towards hers. She attempted to join him, thrusting upward on him, their hips connecting together in rhythm.

The air became thick with heavy breathing, moans and sweat as husband and wife made love to each other. Every now and then, they stared at one another, eyes locked together, their lips dancing with each other's locking in a kiss.

Kylo lowered himself onto his wife more, hanging his head next to hers. He continued the same rhythm of the slow, steady thrust.

She threw her arms around his back, raking his skin with her nails. "Kylo..." she mumbled, with a cry of another moan.

His thrusts turned into fast, rocking movements. He grunted as he turned to his wife's head and kissed her, moaning loudly. His arms wrapped around her body, holding onto her.

"Fuck...(y/n)..." he gasped. She felt really good. Too good. He couldn't control that pleasurable feeling rising inside of him. He wanted more. He wanted to feel more of her around him.

Sadly, it had to come to an end soon. He already felt himself reach upon his limit. "(Y/n)...I think I might..." he said.

He was stopped by his wife's lips.

"Not yet," she said, digging her hands through his hair now. "I think you..." He thrust again, hitting a certain area, making her whimper.

"Agh! Right there!" (y/n) yelped. She moaned again, gripping tighter onto his hair.

Their limits had reached a breaking point now.

"Kylo!" She pulled him down for another kiss, feeling the growing knot in her stomach snap and her body burst into joyfulness. "I love you."

"Agh...(y/n)...I love you too," he mumbled. He too, felt himself ready to burst.

She was the first to release, moaning into his mouth, gripping onto his back and hair, bringing him closer to her, feeling the pleasurable waves wash all over her. He steadied himself with a final thrust, sighing with another kiss, releasing himself inside of her, doing the same as she did with the grasping.

They laid there for a bit, him on top of her still. Their breaths mixed with one another, recovering from their climaxes.

Kylo glanced at his wife, his breathing coming to a steady pace now. She smiled at him, running her hands through his hair still as he stroked her cheeks.

"That was..." she giggled.

"Nice? Amazing? Fantastic?" he asked, trying to finish for her.

She laughed. "Beautiful," she said, kissing him. He kissed her back, leaning her head against the pillow.

She glanced down to see their bodies were still connected. "Umm, do you want to..." she said, nodding her head to him.

He glimpsed down to where she was directing her head at. "What if I don't want to?" he snickered, nudging his head against hers.

(Y/n) saw him thrust in her again, unleashing a sigh from her. She giggled and shuffled her hand through his hair again, her other arm on his back.

"Can we take a small break before we try again?" she asked.

He laughed and nodded. "As you wish, love," he purred.

He patted her cheek and soared his hand through her hair. They each gave each other kisses, lying in each other's embraces.

He slowly turned to his back, grabbing her to join him. He placed her on top, seeing her look up from his chest. She kissed him again, their lips connecting. She then laid her head against him, feeling her eyes drifting off into sleep.

He shivered a bit from the cold and saw his wife's hairs on her body stand up, forming goosebumps. Quickly grabbing for the comforter, he wrapped his wife and him with it.

He patted her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

She lifted her head up to look at him again. She leaned closer once more, letting their lips touch for the final time.

Finally, she nudged her head aside him. "Night," she whispered, falling asleep.

Sorry, I'm really tired. You wore me out.

He grinned. Same here.

The rise and fall of her chest against his along with her breathing prepared for him to doze off too. He smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight," he breathed. He laid his head against the pillow, drifting off now.

Husband and wife were now safely secured in each other's grasp, full of warmth and love.


End file.
